Victory, thy name is pizza
by Morgan Midnight- The Solar Fox
Summary: The name explains it all so just read...
1. Make your pick b

For the sake of effieciency, this is being posted at the beginning and end of this story.

Okay, so, this is not a chapter. It is a notice being tacked as an update to all of my stories. I've read them all again and realized that the primary reason I haven't been updating is that I find them all rather lacking in rich details I could use to spice them up, and—especially towards the beginning of Chronicles and permeating the enterity of Victory—bad grammar. In an effort to fix this dilema, and get myself interested in continuing and hopefully ending some of these epics, I propose a solution that I will have a vote for, to be decided through reviews:

I take down and refurbish the lot of them. I'll take them all down and once a week, release an update for each and every single one of my stories, reposted and remastered. This may be convinient for all of you in case you want to revisit the chapters before I start releasing new material. It also gives me a chance to spruce Chronicle's wit factor which I found was rather lacking in later chapters, and introduces the factor where I throw myself entirely back into the stories to try and remember where I was going with them. I'll also be introducing a new technique that may benefit the bigger fans of Chronicles, known as chapter recombination, where I'll take all of those depressingly short chapters and combine them into a bigger, better chapter that contains the same information and allows me to post and return to the newer material faster. Post a review saying if you believe this to be a good idea, or if I should just start updating like nothing's happened. I'd say about one and a half to three weeks of deciding time for all of you should suffice.


	2. The Black Mass

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Runescape, even though I wish I did… Or anything else that I seem to slap in here… TO THA STORY!**

**Chapter One.**

**(And possibly the only Chaptah)**

**The beginning, and the shadow mass thing…**

It all started out as a normal day. The sun was constantly shinning, no posteriors were sitting on chairs, noobs were incessantly appearing in Lumbridge, yatta yatta yatta. But no one could predict that they were almost about to become slaves, cheese armies were about to be created, and that the talking pie was about to be obliterated. But we don't know that yet. Let's just join our hero, like with the beginning to every action movie out there that has a mini-prologue in the beginning.

We join him cooking pies in the Lumbridge range where you start cook's assistant, ignoring friend requests from level threes, and telling people who were asking to buy his rune for only 10k to go do something not entirely appropriate for the rating of this story. He was not burning a single one. He was quite proud… Until…

"HI, MY NAME IS FLOOPY-DECK MAGGLO WITZ, BUT EVERYBODY JUST CALLS ME GAH!"

A burnt pie entered Mac's inventory, which is in fact, the name of our hero. Our hero wasn't exactly happy about his streak being ruined… "Gah, go (re-insert before stated inappropriate thing here) yourself."

"Wow! You're so nice! Wanna be friends?" Floopy-Deck Magglo Witz, or Gah, responded.

"Would you just go away?" Mac asked.

"Why?" Gah, or Floopy- Deck Magglo Witz, asked back.

"Because I hate you… You reek of artificially simulated sardines, you are Tutorial Island weak, and you can't even kill a High-way Man… Don't make me smite you to Lumbridge, when we're already here…" Mac told him, apparently annoyed by his new sidekick. Whoops, did I say that already…

"(Laughs) You're FUNNY! Ha ha sniggle sniggle snort snort pancakes ho he hi gah-ness! Wait… What in the world is Lumbridge?" I'm getting tired of saying what each one does, so the rest of their conversations shall be shown as so…

Mac: Oh, look at that, I'm out of un-cooked pies… Bye noob.

At this point, Mac started to walk away. Unfortunately for him, Gah wished to follow him.

Gah: I, Gah, wish to follow you. Wait... What a noob?

Mac: My God, can't you just end the chapter?

Author: This is the only chapter…

Mac: Great Saradonim pops, we're gonna be here a while…

(Sorry if I misspelled Saradonim... I have not been on Runescape in a while... Too long, if you ask me... )

Gah: Do you always talk to yourself?

Mac: You are incredibly close to making me slap you…

Gah: What in the world is that black mass taking the form of a human in the middle of the road?

Mac turned his attention to where Gah was pointing, and sure enough, there was a black mass thing taking the form of a human in the middle of the road… Gah was amused, because he thought this was just another one of those things Runescape provided that he liked to call "A wondrous surprise right after another beautiful and even more wondrous surprise." You could tell he was new… Stupid sissy boy… Anyways, Mac, our more experienced player knew that this must be an update, since it had never happened before.

They were both very, VERY mistaken.

You, as the reader, may know that this shadowy abyss was the end of the Runescape world as we know it, a virus, in the middle of the game... But because the story will continue like every other one does, and thus, they are clue-less. Oh, yes, they are clue-less…

So onward they went, getting closer to the shadowy mass, like the people from War of the Worlds got closer to the crater from which the machine came out. That didn't turn out too good, did it?

The thing grew to three times the size of anyone in the game, and trust me, if you have seen how fat some people are, you would know how big that is… Anyways, it got big. REALLY BIG. Big. That word is annoying… Big…

Mac's mouth dropped open. The mass was b… HUGE! He pulled out his Rune scimitar. He stepped forward, ready to take out the thing that was blocking his way to a lighter back pack that was full of pies. He swung his Runescapish sword, which was a bit curved, at the mass. It did NO damage. NADA! ZIP! Zilch... Also, his rune scimitar got deflected off the mass and flew straight into the heads of the 25.6 noobs standing behind him. They all DIED. Instantly. No question. I should do that with rich people behind me… 52K each, 25.6 people… I'll be slightly richer…

Mac ran, grabbing Gah as he backed up. This thing, what ever it was, would be tough to beat, even for him… He didn't want Gah to die… A person, even one as noobishly annoying as this, did not deserve to die…

They looked back at the mass, which now, seemed to be forming lips where it's head should be. Then, it started talking…

"_SLAVES! YOU WILL ALL BE MY **SLAVES**!"_

Gah: (No audio) What if we don't want to be your slaves?

Mac: Alright Gah, it would seem that fate wants you to be my sidekick… I, will become the hero of this story, like it said in the second paragraph of this chapter, possibly the only one it will have… You, I will blame if everything goes horribly wrong…

Gah: Isn't that the specific definition _of _a sidekick? We're in a story? And how did you know that it's in the second paragraph?

Mac: Not in the average English dictionary, yes, we're in a story, and I heard the narrator... So, are you with me?

Gah: AYE AYE SIR!

At this point, they both turned to look at the audience, and said:

Both simultaneously: The author is bored of typing, so here, he will end the chapter. Good night folks, until next time!

Guess it _will _have more than one chapter… It would just be too big other wise...


	3. The army

_Some _people don't know the definition of "bored" and "tired"… Or the fact that I just type for fun and make pointless stupid stories that I make up for no apparent reason, not good opinions.

Oh, and I exaggerate about my distances for comic effect.

Last thing, this chapter will be short to make the last chapter (third) even longer.

---

Gah and Mac, now scared at the… The… Well, even the author doesn't know what it was. He'll have to come up with a name for it later.

"Aren't _you _the author? Every time you speak, you don't even need quotes when you speak! You must be him…"

No, sadly, I am not. Not even I am this stupid to make up a story like this. I am just the narrator. I speak for the author, but I don't give him messages. Now get back to the story. This is boring…

At this point, the thing, which we will refer to as… See what I mean? The name always comes later… BLACK MATTER!

Black Matter then proceeded to enchant some cheese. Just a regular black of cheese. It multiplied, though, until there was millions of pieces of cheese. They would fill anyone's mini-map with red dots. Then he proceeded to enchant all of those pieces of cheese at the same time, and they all turned into six-feet-tell, level 300 cheese soldiers.

It was pretty obvious what Mac and Gah had to do. They reached the 60-mile-away Draynor in a matter of seconds.

"WE'VE GOTTA WARN PEOPLE! SAVE AS MANY AS WE CAN! RALLY THE MASSES! SAVE THE CHILDREN! HAVE SEX WITH OUR WIVES FOR ONE LAST TIME!" GAH SCREAMED TO MAC, AND THE AUTHOR SEEMED TO HAVE FORGOTTEN TO TURN OFF CAPS.

"Shut up Gah, all we have to do is get a sage to tell us what to do…" And they set off to do just that…


	4. Make your pick e

For the sake of effieciency, this is being posted at the beginning and end of this story.

Okay, so, this is not a chapter. It is a notice being tacked as an update to all of my stories. I've read them all again and realized that the primary reason I haven't been updating is that I find them all rather lacking in rich details I could use to spice them up, and—especially towards the beginning of Chronicles and permeating the enterity of Victory—bad grammar. In an effort to fix this dilema, and get myself interested in continuing and hopefully ending some of these epics, I propose a solution that I will have a vote for, to be decided through reviews:

I take down and refurbish the lot of them. I'll take them all down and once a week, release an update for each and every single one of my stories, reposted and remastered. This may be convinient for all of you in case you want to revisit the chapters before I start releasing new material. It also gives me a chance to spruce Chronicle's wit factor which I found was rather lacking in later chapters, and introduces the factor where I throw myself entirely back into the stories to try and remember where I was going with them. I'll also be introducing a new technique that may benefit the bigger fans of Chronicles, known as chapter recombination, where I'll take all of those depressingly short chapters and combine them into a bigger, better chapter that contains the same information and allows me to post and return to the newer material faster. Post a review saying if you believe this to be a good idea, or if I should just start updating like nothing's happened. I'd say about one and a half to three weeks of deciding time for all of you should suffice.


End file.
